nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Muttley
'Muttley '''is Dick Dastardly´s faithful/unfaithful canine sidekick, airplane pilot, villain in ''Wacky Races, Wacky Races (2017) Wacky Races Forever and other shows, protagonist in Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines and villain in the movie Penelope Pitstop. He was voiced by Don Messick in Wacky Races, Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera ride, Yogi´s Treasure Hunt, Yo Yogi! and Fender Bender 500. He was voiced by Joe Alaskey on a brief cameo on Duck Dodgers episode MMOPRD. Muttley appeared on a 2013 Peugeot commercial, alongside Dastardly and the rest of the races of Wacky Races, as a CGI character, except in one shot where he was a stuffed puppet and was puppeteered by Mark Jeffries. Currently he´s voiced by Billy West in Wacky Races (2000 game), Wacky Races: Starring Dastardly and Muttley, Wacky Races Forever, Wacky Races: Crash and Dash and Wacky Races (2017) and will be voiced by Jim Ward, who voiced him on the movie Yogi Bear 2, in Penelope Pitstop. Appearance Muttley is a dog of unknown breed, possibly cross-breed, has light-brown fur that covers his body, except the paws, black ears, black eyes, thick black eyebrowsand two tusks protruding from his mouth. In Wacky Races, he uses a red dog collar. In Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Yogi´s Treasure Hunt ''and ''Yo Yogi!, he wears a orange pilot helmet with googles and a orange scarf and, sometimes, wears medals on his chest. In Wacky Races Forever, he wears a similar outfit to Dastardly´s outfit in the pilot. In'' Wacky Races (2017), Muttley keeps the pilot helmet which is now red and uses his red dog collar from ''Wacky Races. List of Disguises In Wacky Races: * Ghost (Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist); * Wolf (Idaho a Go Go); * Soldier (The Speedy Arkansas Traveler); * Mini League Baseball player (Hot Race at Chillicothe); * A baby; * A mob member that The Ant Hill Mob assume it to be "Smiley" McGee (Race to Racine). In Wacky Races (2017): * Zorro (Smokey and The Racers) Personality Coming soon... Trivia * Muttley is seen as a graffiti, along with Super Snooper, on a beam in the movie Top Cat Begins. * In Wacky Races (2017) ''episode ''It´s A Wacky Life, it´s revealed that he studied with Dick Dastardly, Penelope Pitstop, Peter Perfect and The Gruesome Twosome in school, and he would be President of The United States and puts his face on Mount Rushmore, by blowing up the faces of the 4 former Presidents on the mount if Dastardly was never born, also in the episode, shows that Muttley and Dastardly became frenemies when they met as babies during a baby carriage race and they worked togheter in a science fair in school with the other racers (except for I.Q. Ickly); and in the end of the episode, he eats a fruitcake, thus he may possibly like fruitcakes. * In the Gold Key Wacky Races comic book story Follow Through Yoo-Hoo, Muttley wears his pilot helmet. * In the Duck Dodgers episode MMOPRD, he´s a form that the main character Duck Dodgers takes briefly. * Muttley´s original Wacky Races form appears in the episodes: It´s A Wacky Life, People Who Need Purple and in a character reference sheet in Hong Kong Screwy.